


Blind Love

by JasnNCarly



Series: Morgan and Bree (Crossover Series) [2]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Morgan receives reassurance





	Blind Love

“Everyone leaves.”  
  
“Not me.”  
  
Morgan wanted to keep things simple, continue to be a friend to a broken yet beautiful spirit. However, as she moved closer to him, taking his hands and wrapping his arm around her tiny frame, he felt a desperate need to trust her.  
  
When her rosy lips sought his, Morgan did not resist and tried not to fear where one kiss could lead.   
  
Every male he looked to as a role model had lost themselves in love and destroyed themselves once it was lost – as it always turned out to be.  
  
“I’ll never leave you, Morgan.”


End file.
